L'Embrun du Printemps
by Light-Mily
Summary: Erika est une jeune femme blasée par la vie. Léthargique par moment, sa vie bascule le jour où elle fait la rencontre d'un homme blond qui lui sauve la vie. Or, elle l'a vu en rêve la tuer. Elle fini tout de même par le suivre dans un autre monde...
1. Première partie

**L'Embrun du Printemps**

**Première partie**

**1.**

**D**e la neige. De la neige à perte de vue. Partout où elle posait son regard, elle ne voyait que de la neige. Sur le sol, sur les branches de sapin et même sur elle.

Ses membres, endoloris par le froid, avaient virés au rouge depuis longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, nus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe bleue de pyjamas. Ses bras, ses épaules étaient découverts. Sa respiration saccadée formait des nuages laiteux dans le ciel gris. Au loin elle entendait le reflux des vagues se fracasser contre les rochers. L'odeur iodée lui piquait les narines, elle renifla. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune femme conclua qu'elle se situait dans un des nombreux bois de pins que l'on trouvait près des mers. Vainquant la douleur que lui infligeaient ses membres endoloris par le froid, elle marcha en direction de l'horizon visible à travers les écorces. Ses bras, recroquevillés contre elle, ne se faisaient plus sentir. Elle fixait son but du regard, droit devant elle : la mer. Et lorsqu'elle arriva en face, elle vit une ombre debout au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la plage.

Avec la brume à couper au couteau, elle ne voyait qu'une ombre aux contours flous. Elle avança alors de quelques pas en sa direction. Une douce chaleur se dégageait de cette silhouette inconnue. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus l'ombre se précisait. Les contours flous devinrent plus nets. Elle distingua un buste, des épaules, des jambes, puis une veste longue, un pantalon ample, une ceinture fermement serrée, formant des plis au milieu du buste. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de la personne et put percevoir une chevelure d'un blond comme les blés. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la personne était très intense, comme les rayons chauds du soleil en plein été. Elle vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, de dos. Ses longs cheveux, qui lui tombaient au niveau de la cuisse, étaient noués à l'aide d'un ruban mauve en une fine tresse.

- Tout est de ta faute.

Elle ne se tenait plus qu'à deux pas derrière l'homme quand il lui adressa la parole.

- Tout… Tout est de ta faute.

- Mais, parvint-elle à dire malgré le froid qui lui avait figé la mâchoire. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Regarde-le.

Elle suivit le regard de l'homme, toujours de dos. Il baissa la tête à ses pieds, elle fit de même. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre silhouette à ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un homme également. Ses cheveux étaient, contrairement à l'homme de dos, d'un noir de jais que même l'épais brouillard ne parvenait pas à camoufler. Attachés en une queue de cheval haute, quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front. Ses vêtements clairs semblaient comme tâchés d'encre. Elle s'avança alors à côté de l'homme de dos et eut un regard horrifié : l'homme allongé au sol était mort !

Son visage, légèrement de profil, semblait voir la mort en face de lui. Ses yeux, grand ouverts, étaient d'un bleu profond. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et bien marqués à la fois, ce qui ne permettait pas de lui donner un âge précis. Un fin filet de sang lui coulait de sa bouche et tâchait la neige à cet endroit. Allongé sur le dos, on pouvait clairement voir une entaille profonde sur le torse, traversant une sorte de plastron léger du même bleu que ses yeux. Sa main gauche sur l'entaille, il semblait être mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Ses mains, auparavant paralysés par le froid, se délièrent soudainement pour les porter à sa bouche. Elle sentit alors comme une matière visqueuse qui les recouvrait, comme du miel en un peu plus fluide. Ses mains, aussi blanches que la neige il y a quelques minutes de cela, étaient maintenant teintées d'un rouge sombre. Stupéfaite, elle recula à grands pas, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Elle s'abaissa et toucha du bout de ses doigts fins un objet froid comme de la glace, mais tout aussi rouge que ses mains. En réalité, quand elle s'ausculta, elle s'aperçut que sa robe bleue était elle aussi recouverte de sang. Son visage, ses bras, ses jambes portaient de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang. Par réflexe, elle tenta de se nettoyer les mains rouges avec la neige qui jonchait le sol.

L'homme de dos se retourna alors vers elle. La chaleur qu'il dégageait et qui la réchauffait s'était soudainement tue. Le brouillard épais disparut presque aussitôt. Il baissa alors son regard vers elle, et d'un ton des plus glacial, lui adressa ces quelques paroles :

- Tu as tué une personne de sang-froid, et pour cela, tu subiras la peine capitale…

- La… La peine capitale ?

Les yeux couleur ambre de l'homme aux cheveux blonds ne cessaient de fixer les siens, même lorsqu'il ramassa l'objet métallique qui se révéla être une épée.

- Tu mérites la mort !

Il leva alors ses mains au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme restait tétanisée par la peur en face de lui, agenouillée dans la neige souillée. Il abaissa alors la lame sur son cou…

- Noooooon !!

Toutes les personnes autour d'elle se figèrent sur place. Pendant un instant, le silence régna en maître dans l'immense amphithéâtre, avant d'entendre des éclats de rire et les réprimandes du professeur.

- Vous savez mademoiselle, si vous voulez dormir, il fallait rester chez vous !

- Désolée monsieur.

La jeune demoiselle resta assise sur sa chaise en bois, les mains à plat sur une table légèrement arrondie vers l'extérieur, comme toutes les autres tables de l'amphithéâtre. Quelques gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son visage pâle et moite. Ses yeux, entre le bleu et le vert, fixaient un point d'horizon invisible sur le mur à quelques mètres devant elle. Son professeur, un homme âgé dont le crâne dégarni reflétait la lumière des néons, jeta un regard suspicieux vers la jeune femme avant de remettre son nez dans un bouquin et continuer son cours. Une autre fille, à côté d'elle, vint poser sa main sur son avant bras.

- Est-ce que ça va aller Erika ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle…

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer…

Elle déglutit. D'un revers de sa manche, elle essuya les dernières sueurs sur son visage encore blafard. Non, cette fois, cela n'allait pas bien se passer, ni s'arranger. Cela faisait au moins trois semaines qu'elle faisait le même genre de rêves. Le premier qu'elle fit la montrait en plein milieu d'un champ nu de toute agriculture. Elle était entourée de cadavres en tout genre : des hommes, des femmes, des enfants même. Mais également d'étranges créatures que jamais elle n'avait vu auparavant. Une sorte de tigre dont le pelage miroitait de plusieurs couleurs et dont la queue, bien plus longue qu'à la normale, était couché à ses pieds sur le flanc gauche, agonisant la gueule ensanglantée. D'autres animaux du même genre était éparpillés un peu partout. D'autres animaux, comme une espèce de cheval dont le dos portait des rayures blanches, contrastant avec sa crinière rouge feu et des yeux entre l'ambre et l'or. Dans un autre rêve, elle se noyait dans l'eau d'un lac gelée. Prise sous la glace, elle ne cessait de tambouriner pour se créer une issue. Elle apperçevait même un jeune homme, le même homme blond que dans le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il la regardait à travers l'épaisse couche d'eau gelée, retira la neige à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la regardait se noyer. Elle tentait de crier mais en vain. Ses cris s'échappaient de sa bouche par des bulles qui venaient s'éclater contre la paroi incassable de la surface du lac. Finalement, elle coulait dans l'obscurité.

A la fin du cours qu'Erika avait à peine écouté, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière et sortit à l'extérieur. On était au début du printemps mais il faisait encore froid. Elle resserra son écharpe en laine rose autour de son cou, et en engouffra une partie de son visage dedans. Seuls les yeux et le bout de son nez dépassaient. Elle devait faire une heure de trajet en transport pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, et en ce moment, elle se mettait à rêvasser sur les étranges rêves, ou devrait-on dire cauchemars, qu'elle ne cessait de faire.

_Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel… J'ai vraiment cru que ma tête…Et cet homme blond, de qui s'agissait-il ? Et celui allongé au sol ?_

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais ce fut sans doute les seules pensées qu'elle n'a jamais eu depuis plusieurs mois. Car, il faut le dire, Erika s'ennuyait de sa propre vie, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Sans volonté, comme une marionnette de chair, elle laissait ses parents décider de ses études, de ses relations sociales, de ses sorties et même de ce qu'elle portait. Et, sans rechigner à la tâche, elle obtenait les meilleures notes, ne demandait que peu de choses, et n'avait que très peu d'amis… Voire pas du tout. Mais de toute façon, sa solitude ne la dérangeait pas plus que d'habitude car, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son seul et unique plaisir était la peinture. Elle y mettait toute la ardeur cachée de son âme à peindre de magnifiques champs de tulipes, ou bien une forêt de cerisiers fleuris. Chaque coup de pinceau était pour elle un bonheur incommensurable. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait terminé un tableau, elle l'accrochait dans sa chambre. C'était comme une petite fenêtre printanière dans un monde hostile où tout n'est qu'argent et pouvoir.

Oui, Erika s'ennui à en mourir dans ce monde.

**2.**

**A**rrivée devant chez elle, elle ausculta la petite entaille de la boîte aux lettres, mais elle était vide. Elle plongea sa main dans le fond de son sac et en extirpa un jeu de clé orné d'une petite licorne couleur mandarine. Erika n'appréciait pas particulièrement les licornes ni les cheveux ni aucun autre animal pouvant se rapprocher de près ou de loin à cette espèce. Simplement, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçut sur le comptoir de la librairie, elle eut soudain l'irrémédiable envie de le posséder. Comme s'il complétait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait l'impression d'exister vraiment. Elle fit un tour sur la droite et la porte pivota sur ses gonds vers l'intérieur. Elle habitait dans un petit pavillon, ni trop aisé, ni trop modeste avec un petit jardin dans le fond. A l'intérieur, un escalier en colimaçon, situé tout de suite sur la droite, débouchait sur l'étage supérieur. Sur la gauche, il y avait le salon qui communiquait avec la cuisine par l'intermédiaire d'une sorte de comptoir carrelé.

Lorsque Erika entra, elle retira son écharpe et son épais manteau et les accrocha sur le porte manteau juste derrière la porte. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se déchaussa juste avant de monter dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, elle allait encore passer une soirée seule à la maison. Sur une commode à côté de l'escalier était posé une note dactylographiée. « Pour cause de voyage d'affaires, nous ne serons pas là pendant trois jours. Pardonnes-nous, Papa et Maman. ». Ni plus, ni moins. Alors qu'elle monta les marches à toute vitesse, la note tomba de la commode.

Sa chambre, en comparaison à sa personnalité, était en totale opposition : les murs était d'un jeune très pâle et lumineux, les meubles d'un blanc éclatant, sa couette d'un vert pistache, ses peluches, son miroir à pied couleur or, ses tableaux… Oui, ses tableaux. Ce qu'il y avait sans doute de plus précieux dans cette pièce que n'importe quoi d'autre. D'un bond, Erika se jeta sur son lit et leva les yeux au plafond, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, soucieuse.

_Et voila, bientôt mon anniversaire… Et je vais le passer encore une fois toute seule, avec mes peluches et mes tableaux… _

Elle continuait de réfléchir, le regard vide posée sur une petite tâche au plafond. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se redressa sur son lit et observa son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle regarda ses cheveux brun, coupé au carré, dénués de toute ondulation. Sa frange, légèrement longue, lui cachait un peu ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur entre le bleu ciel et le vert émeraude. Les traits de son visage étaient finement dessinés. Erika pencha la tête sur la gauche. Elle déposa docilement la peluche sur son lit et s'approcha plus près du miroir. De ses longs doigts fins, elle caressa doucement la zone sous ses yeux. Des cernes, comme profondément incrustées, ne permettaient pas de lui donner un âge précis. En réalité, Erika allait bientôt avoir vingt ans, mais la plupart des personnes qu'elle croisait ne lui donnaient pas plus que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans au maximum. Elle le savait : ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle grandisse, ils veulent qu'elle reste pour toujours une gentille petite poupée qui se laisse dorloter et pouponner, se faire habillée comme une jolie fillette. Mais bon, elle n'en fichait de ce que les autres disaient d'elle, de ce qu'ils pensaient. Car seule la peinture importait à ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, les cernes qu'elle semblait avoir en permanence étaient du aux tableaux qu'elle peignait jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand elle se sentait submergée par une image, par « l'inspiration », elle ne cessait que lorsqu'elle voulait représenter était exactement ce qu'elle désirait. Ni la fatigue, ni sa scolarité, ni ses parents, ni les douleurs qu'elle ressentait à ses poignets ne la faisait s'arrêter. Parfois même elle peignait avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle utilisait deux pinceaux en même temps. Cette joie de peindre, cette « libération » était pour elle la seule source qui lui permettait de penser :

_Je suis en vie. Je respire, je vois, je ressens grâce à la peinture. Je vis pour elle, et je vis grâce à elle._

Debout près du miroir, elle décida finalement de redescendre se faire à manger, ou trouver de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur. En passant dans le salon, elle alluma la télévision et mit la chaîne des informations. Elle ouvrit la porte du congélateur et examina son contenu pendant que la journaliste à la télévision annonçait les dernières nouvelles :

- Nous interrompons votre programme pour vous faire parvenir un bulletin spécial : en plein cœur de Paris a eu lieu un spectacle horrible ! Plusieurs personnes ont été sauvagement attaquées par une mystérieuse créature, mais nul ne l'a aperçut. On recense plus d'une trentaine de blessés et une dizaine de morts !

Erika leva la tête de la porte du congélateur, intriguée.

- Je me tenais tranquillement près du mur, j'attendais le métro et d'un coup, plusieurs personnes se sont mises à hurler et j'ai ressentit une douleur dans mon abdomen ! témoignait un homme couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Maintenant que je vois ma blessure, je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance !

Le caméraman fit un zoom avant sur le torse de la victime : on voyait clairement trois grandes lignes rouges partir de gauche à droite à travers les bandages blancs. Erika, qui se faisait réchauffer un plat, s'assit avec son assiette de lasagnes décongelées en face de l'écran, à même le sol.

- Regardons maintenant une vidéo amateur d'un des spectateurs prise avec un téléphone portable.

Plusieurs personnes accourraient vers la personne qui filmait, tandis que celui-ci avançait vers la source de la cohue. Le cadre de la vidéo tremblait alors que les images qu'il prenait laissait les spectateurs sans voix : déjà trois corps baignaient dans le sang, un homme qui tentait de fuir mais il s'écroula dans un cri de terreur, une grande gerbe de sang sortant de son dos. Derrière lui, rien. Pas d'autres personnes, pas un coup de feu, absolument rien. Et pourtant, Erika aperçut comme une ombre, celle d'un chien d'une taille inhabituelle, quasiment translucide. Le caméraman amateur tourna alors son téléphone portable vers lui et commenta la scène qu'il venait de voir. Encore une fois, le cadre de la vidéo tremblait et laissait voir par moment l'arrière plan, juste derrière l'homme.

Ce qu'elle vit à se moment là fit pâlir Erika. Alors qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche une fourchette de lasagnes, elle entraperçut, juste entre les épaules du caméraman amateur et le cadre de la vidéo un homme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, accrochés en une fine tresse à l'aide d'un ruban mauve. Il se trouvait être légèrement de dos. Erika le reconnu de suite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

_C'est lui ?! L'homme blond dans mes rêves ! Mais alors… Mes rêves… Est-ce que c'en était bien ?! Non, je dois halluciner, ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai une chance sur un million de tomber sur une personne correspondant parfaitement à un pur fruit de mon subconscient…_

Abasourdite par ce qu'elle venait de voir à la télévision, Erika débarrassa son assiette et éteignit l'écran qui diffusait encore des vidéos amateurs. Et en même temps qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, elle réfléchissait et se remémorait ses cauchemars précédents. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne, même si elle ne l'a aperçut qu'une fraction de secondes, même si cette personne était de dos, elle a parfaitement reconnu la silhouette, les cheveux blonds.

_Et si les rêves que je fais n'en étaient pas ? Et s'ils étaient prémonitoires ? Alors cet homme est venu pour moi… Pour me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Je suis seule, mes parents ne pourront pas m'aider si je leur demande…_

Et alors qu'elle montait des escaliers en direction de sa chambre, elle chercha une solution, formula des hypothèses, formula d'autres questions, elle débattait en son for intérieur. Elle se déshabilla et enfila une chemise de nuit satinée argentée. Erika s'allongea encore une fois sur son lit et observa la tâche au plafond, l'esprit vide, comme si le fait de s'allonger sur son lit la coupait du monde extérieur et cessait tout conflit, toute question.

Elle tendit le bras vers ses peluches, sa main se resserra sur l'une d'entre elles. Une licorne, au pelage mandarine, semblait imprégné de l'odeur iodée de la mer.

**3.**

**L**e lendemain matin, Erika se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut, le front en sueur, le teint blafard. Une fois de plus, elle avait rêvée du paysage enneigé. Une fois de plus, elle avait rêvée de l'homme blond qu'elle avait vu la veille à la télévision. Une fois de plus, elle avait rêvée de l'homme allongé au sol, mort. Une fois de plus elle avait rêvée que l'homme blond brandissait au dessus de sa tête la lame effilée de l'épée. Une fois de plus, elle avait rêvée que la lame effilée s'abattait net sur son cou…

Aujourd'hui, c'était Samedi. Généralement, Erika passait son week end à faire ses devoirs ou à peindre. Mais elle se sentait d'humeur à aller se balader en ville, aller acheter quelques romans, quelques BD et pourquoi pas louer un film. Enfilant son manteau noir et son écharpe en laine autour de son cou, elle saisit ses clés sans jeter un regard dans sa maison. Elle verrouilla la porte et se mit en chemin vers le centre ville, son petit porte-monnaie fermement serrés dans sa poche entre ses doigts. L'air était encore frais, le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. Cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Malgré le fait d'avoir vu l'homme blond de ses cauchemars lors d'un reportage sur des attaques de personnes dans le métro, elle prit le risque de sortir dehors et, qui plus est, de se rendre dans un lieu public.

_S'il y a beaucoup de monde autour de moi, il ne tentera pas de me tuer ou d'attenter quoi que ce soit d'autre… Enfin, je pense. Et puis, de toute manière, même si je meurs, ce ne sera qu'une autre forme de libération pour moi… Ce monde est vraiment ennuyeux. Me tuer ne fera qu'abréger mon ennui._

Elle n'avait pas plus peur que cela. Sa vie dans ce monde lui importait tellement peu qu'elle se fichait de ce qui lui pouvait lui arriver. Se faire agresser au coin d'une rue ou mourir de vieillesse, du moment que sa vie parvenait à la même fin…

Les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu dégagé, Erika se mettait à rêvasser comme à son habitude. Elle marchait droit, sans trop de but précis en tête. Par moments réguliers, elle laissa échapper un petit nuage de vapeur d'eau de sa bouche à travers son écharpe. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin au centre ville. Plusieurs rues se regroupaient vers une grande place. Les pavés, d'un gris salis par le passage des nombreux piétons, étaient couverts de chewing-gum, de détritus et autres emballages d'aliments, parfois avariés. Quelques poubelles étaient renversées, ce qui expliquait l'état de la grande place. Au centre, plusieurs bancs en bois vernis étaient regroupés de manière concentrique, permettant aux diverses personnes de s'asseoir tranquillement après avoir fait les boutiques. Car, il fallait le préciser, la grande place était située au cœur même d'un espace commercial. Dans les différentes rues qui y menaient, on pouvait trouver diverses librairies, des magasins de chaussures, de vêtements, d'alimentation générale (d'où émanait l'odeur de plusieurs épices), une boutique d'instruments de musiques et beaucoup de cosmétiques. En fait, mis à part le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre toit au dessus de la tête que le ciel, cette zone ressemblait à un centre commercial étalé sur un étage. Quelques plantes vertes formaient des allées ou délimitaient des passages. Les vitrines des boutiques étaient propres, sans aucune trace de doigts. Les produits étaient exposés à la lumière de quelques néons et autres sources lumineuses. Des distributeurs de boissons chaudes et de canettes étaient dispersés de-ci, de-là dans les différentes rues.

Erika arpentait souvent cet endroit, et pouvait faire le trajet de la place à chez elle les yeux fermés. Après, avec les vagues de foule qui côtoyaient le lieu, il était bien plus difficile de tous les éviter sans les toucher. Et cela, certaines personnes faisaient exprès de se faire bousculer pour mettre en oeuvre des petites combines de vols. Aujourd'hui, Erika garderait ses mains bien dans ses poches. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un lui vole son petit Hibiki. Elle avait trouvé ce nom japonais très joli, signifiant « écho », lorsqu'elle avait fait un voyage au Japon, l'année dernière, avec ses parents. Elle avait été visiter un zoo, la première fois de sa vie. Et là-bas, elle a rencontré une girafe mâle de ce même nom. Au Japon, les girafes se prononcent « Kirin ». Appeler son porte-clé licorne « Hibiki », c'était se souvenir du bon moment qu'elle avait passé au zoo. Elle gardait son porte-clé de licorne au pelage mandarine constamment sur elle, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Il avait un effet apaisant sur son moral.

Avec trente euros en poche, Erika comptait acheter deux bouquins et quelques tubes de peintures. Elle marcha droit devant elle vers la rue en face, contournant sur la droite les bancs circulaires. Un groupe de jeunes, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, était assit sur une grande partie des bancs. Les vêtements déchirés de part en part, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et l'air affaissé, ils regardaient les gens qui passaient devant eux. Ils lançaient des critiques aux jeunes filles et jeunes garçons mal habillés selon leurs goûts, sifflaient les jolies filles et, parfois, jetaient des canettes aux personnes âgées.

_Pfff… Après, cela ne m'étonnes pas que je m'ennuie ici, rien qu'à voir ceux qui peuplent les villes… Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ils portent des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait à peine jour…_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait d'eux, elle ne cessait de les critiquer dans son for intérieur, mais sans leur adresser un quelconque regard. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir affaire à ce genre d'individu. Non pas parce qu'elle les craignait, mais parce qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine de s'intéresser à eux. Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, plusieurs membres du groupe la sifflèrent :

- Par ici ma jolie ! Viens par ici !

- Tu es top modèle ?

- Ca te dirait un rancart avec moi ?

Erika ne prêta pas attention aux revendications. Elle traça jusqu'à sa boutique de livres où elle acheta le nouveau roman de son auteur préféré et une bande dessinée qu'elle trouvait comique. Elle s'en sortit pour à peine douze euros cinquante. En approche de la boutique d'art, une voix l'interpella :

- Alors, on ne répond pas à ma question ?

C'était l'un des membres du groupe. Il portait une veste en cuir avec un jean déchiré au genou et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux teints d'un rouge flamboyant empestaient le gel bon marché à des kilomètres à la ronde. Erika n'aurait pas prêté attention à sa futile question, comme d'habitude, mais il l'avait saisie par l'épaule.

- Tu sais, si j'étais toi, je saisirais ma chance de sortir avec un mec comme moi !

- Justement, tu n'es pas moi, répondit-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

Et d'un geste vif, elle se libéra le bras et continua sa route. Un bruit de pas lourd résonna derrière elle. Une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un la saisissait par la taille, la forçant à se tourner vers son agresseur.

- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi…

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans une petite impasse peu éclairée. Sur le coup, Erika lâcha le sac contenant les deux livres qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ne se débattit pas ni ne cria. L'homme se tenait devant elle, la main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche. Son autre main était agrippée à la taille d'Erika, qui avait le dos collé contre le mur.

- Alors comme ça, on ne me résiste pas hein ? C'est bien, tu es une gentille fille…

La main qu'il avait sur sa taille glissa doucement vers le bas du ventre. Erika devina ses pensées. Par réflexe à cette avance forcée, elle lui asséna un coup de genou entre les jambes. Sous la douleur, l'homme se courba et Erika en profita pour le pousser sur le sol. Elle courrait alors vers la sortie de la ruelle, en vain. Le reste du groupe formait un mur compacte et dangereux. Elle recula alors doucement, effarée.

_Et voila… Ca va m'arriver… Et je ne peux rien faire… Je suis seule, rien pour me défendre. Même pas pour appeler de l'aide. Je vais y passer…_

Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui prendre la cheville et bascula sur le sol crasseux. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui saisit les poignets et les lui metta au dessus de sa tête. Gesticulant les jambes, elle ne put détourner ses yeux couleur du ciel des lunettes noires de son agresseur.

_Au secours ! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je vous en prie !_

Comme seule réponse, l'odeur de gel fut remplacée par celui de la mer.

**4.**

-** L**âchez-la immédiatement !

La voix dure d'un homme s'éleva derrière l'agresseur d'Erika. Celui-ci, une main retenant les poignets de la jeune fille, l'autre sur la fermeture éclair de son jean, s'arrêta dans son élan. Il tourna sa tête vers l'homme d'un air hébété.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je vous ai dit de la lâcher sur le champ !

Il avait donné cet ordre sur un ton impérieux. L'agresseur lâcha sa proie et se tint en face de l'homme. A moitié sonnée, Erika tourna légèrement la tête vers les deux individus : son sauveur, l'homme qui la défendait en ce moment même, avait de longs cheveux blonds accrochés en une longue tresse avec un ruban mauve posée sur son épaule. Ils lui tombaient au niveau de la cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mes potes hein ? Tu les as tués ou quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, laisse nous seuls.

Son ton était très ferme, sans une seule once de peur ou d'anxiété.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire ta fête…

L'homme aux cheveux rouges tira un objet long et fin de sa poche. Une faible lueur apparut à l'extrémité de l'objet : une lame. D'un geste rapide, il fendit l'air vers l'homme blond, mais fut stoppé net, comme paralysé par la peur. Sa main retomba, lâchant le couteau qui tomba dans un bruit métallique et froid sur le sol. Erika ne voyait pas la scène à proprement dite car ses yeux semblaient brumeux. Mais malgré tout, elle cru apercevoir, juste derrière l'homme blond, comme une ombre floutée. Une ombre floutée ayant la force d'un tigre. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle n'osait bouger. Son agresseur tremblait comme une feuille et, au bout de quelques secondes, prit ses jambes à son cou.

Allongée sur le sol, quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, Erika resta plantée dans l'impasse avec l'homme blond. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il attrapa délicatement le menton de la jeune fille et le tourna vers lui. Il avait des yeux couleur ambre. Une douce chaleur émanait de lui. Il dégagea le visage d'Erika et posa la paume de sa main sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température.

- Ah…, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous allez bien ?

La chaleur semblait se répandre dans tout son corps.

- Oui…

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Erika remua un doigt, puis sa main, et finit par lever son bras en direction de l'homme, comme pour lui toucher le visage, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

- Hibiki… ?

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire, comme celui d'un père envers sa fille.

- Non, vous vous trompez. Je me nomme Hôki.

- Hôki ?

Erika sentait qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu plus de force et se redressa face à lui. Il se mit debout et lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter à se lever elle aussi. Elle accepta. Le dénommé Hôki faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, et devait avoir à peu près son âge. Son visage, lisse comme la surface d'un lac, semblait adresser continuellement un léger sourire de bienveillance. Il portait une sorte de grand manteau sombre, entre le noir et le mauve, qui lui tombait à peu près à la même longueur que ses cheveux aux reflets dorés. Un pantalon ample de la même couleur que son manteau couvrait ses jambes. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à ceux de la Chine ancienne. Erika se rappela en avoir vu des semblables dans un livre d'histoire orientale.

Etrangement, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans ses rêves ou pendant le reportage la veille, elle ressentait comme une légère crainte à son égard. Crainte que ce soit lui qui lui fasse du mal, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Or, à cet instant même, alors que son regard se perdait dans la belle couleur orangée des yeux de Hôki, elle se sentait protégée, réchauffée, soutenue…

- Hôki… répéta-elle à voix basse.

- Je vous ai cherché tellement longtemps que je ne pensais plus vous trouver, même ici en Horai.

- Horai ?

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Erika… Mais…

- Madame, je dois vous ramener chez vous.

- Mais, vous ne savez pas où j'habite, si ?

- Je ne parle pas de votre habitation dans ce monde, Madame. Je parle de votre véritable chez vous, dans votre véritable monde, là-bas.

D'un signe de la tête, il désigna le ciel. Erika n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était, mais le soleil était déjà bien haut. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, dans ces eaux-là. Elle avait levé les yeux vers la direction que lui avait indiqué Hôki, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Je ne comprends pas… Mon véritable chez moi ?

Et comme pour mettre fin à cette discussion, un gros bruit éclata sur la grande place. Des cris de douleur et d'effroi percèrent le ciel aux nuances bleutées. Hôki se retourna subitement, son visage devint inexpressif. Il avait gardé une main sur l'épaule d'Erika comme pour l'inciter à rester en retrait.

- Jien ! Saitô !

Comme sortis de l'obscurité de l'impasse, deux créatures se dressèrent en face de Hôki et se courbèrent, comme pour le saluer. L'une des deux créatures fantastiques ressemblait à une panthère couleur de la neige immaculée. Ses yeux mauves vous transperçaient le corps. Sa queue se séparait en deux à mi-longueur et fouettaient l'air constamment. Seules ses pattes de devant portaient comme des rayures de zèbres de la même couleur que ses yeux. Des griffes tranchantes agrippaient avec force le sol. La deuxième semblait bien plus douce que la première. Elle ressemblait à une femme, du moins le haut du corps. Le bas était un mélange de chat au pelage noir de jais serti d'une queue de poisson aux écailles argentées, à la manière des sirènes. Erika trouvait cet accord assez comique, car d'habitude, les chats mangent du poisson. Le buste de la femme était nu, mais sa longue chevelure d'argent ondulait vers l'avant. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un chat, vert émeraude, et ses oreilles ressemblaient à des nageoires miroitantes. Enfin, sa peau était d'une blancheur telle qu'Erika cru qu'elle était de craie.

- Jien, va t'occuper du Kingen !

- A vos ordres, Taiho.

C'était la panthère blanche qui venait de parler. Erika, surprise, continua de regarder cette belle panthère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à gauche au bout de l'impasse.

_Taiho ? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait « Hôki » ?_

Après son départ, Hôki se tourna vers elle.

- Veuillez accepter ceci, Madame.

La femme mi-chat mi-poisson tendit le bras vers le mur sombre à côté d'elle et sa main le traversa littéralement, comme aspiré dans un trou noir. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, elle tira un objet vers elle, un objet long et fin. Saitô la lui présenta : une rapière.

- Ceci est votre trésor Madame. Cette rapière est appelée Rikku-Dô, « La Lame miroir des Trois âmes ». Prenez-en grand soin et ne la perdez sous aucun prétexte.

- Mais je ne sais pas manier une épée !

- Ne vous en faites pas. Au fil du temps, vous saurez la manier comme un pinceau sur une toile, lui expliqua la femme chat-poisson. Sa voix était très calme et cristalline.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'impasse. Dans la rue, la panthère blanche nacrée s'accrochait à une forme floue et légèrement sombre. Erika entendit Hôki murmurer à lui-même : « Il me faut un peu plus de temps… ». Elle posa ses yeux sur la lame qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le fourreau semblait fait de cuir mais en réalité, il était aussi froid que du métal léger. La chappe et la bouterolle du fourreau, autrement dit les deux extrémités, étaient en argent ouvragé parsemés de quartz rose et d'aigue-marine. Le reste du fourreau était noir charbon. Erika tira la rapière de sa protection. Elle était tout aussi belle que cette dernière. La garde de la rapière était entre l'argent et le blanc nacré, et semblait formée de plusieurs petits serpents partant du pommeau au commencement de la lame. Celle-ci était d'une telle clarté que le reflet du visage d'Erika apparaissait très nettement. La gouttière, espace destiné à évacuer le sang sur la lame, était tellement fine qu'elle paraissait invisible à l'œil nu. La lame était assez longue, environ un mètre, mais ne pesait presque rien. La poignée était un mélange de soie et de cuir noir et argent et brillait autant que le reste de l'épée. Quant au pommeau, il était de forme sphérique, auquel se rejoignaient quelques « serpents » d'argent qui formaient la garde. L'épée était magnifique, en tout sens.

La main fermement serrée sur le fourreau, Erika s'approcha d'Hôki.

- Dites-moi, quand est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Pour le moment, ma principale préoccupation est votre sécurité. Les explications seront pour plus tard.

- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés la tira vers lui par le poignet et l'entraîna au bord de l'impasse. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea de la rue auparavant noire de monde. Sur le sol gisait plusieurs cadavres, certains aux membres arrachés, d'autres baignant encore dans leur sang. Sang qui semblait régner en maître sur la rue : les murs, les sols, les plantes, tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage de la forme floutée ténébreuse se changeait en sang. Vers la droite, un groupe de gens courraient encore se mettre à l'abri. Vers la gauche, la panthère blanche se débattait avec la forme sombre. Erika ne parvenait pas très bien à percevoir cette forme, ce qu'elle était ou ce qu'elle représentait, mais elle pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était d'une taille impressionnante, environ trois fois sa propre taille en hauteur. Hôki, qui surveillait la rue du regard, de gauche à droite, sorti de l'impasse, entraînant Erika avec lui. Maintenant plantés au milieu de la rue ensanglantée, Hôki leva son bras droit en direction de l'ombre :

- Kana ! Va prêter main forte à Jien et occupe le Kingen le plus longtemps possible !

- Oui, maître.

Sorti de l'ombre d'Hôki, comme Jien et Saitô précédemment, une louve s'inclina devant lui avant de faire demi-tour et de s'élancer vers la forme ennemi du nom de « Kingen ».

Mais comme ses prédécesseurs, la louve dénommée Kana était des plus étranges. Elle était un peu plus haute qu'un poney et portait une crinière de lion tout en gardant sa forme de louve. Son pelage était d'une couleur rouge feu qui miroitait à chacun de ses bonds. Sa crinière touffue était plutôt d'un rouge cuivré très soyeux. Le devant de sa gueule était blanc, et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant. C'était également le même vert qui tachetait le dos de la louve. Les poils de ses pattes étaient bien plus longs que le reste de son pelage et semblaient flotter vers l'arrière comme du feu. Ils avaient eux aussi la même teinte que sa crinière. Des griffes noir de jais raclaient de sol à chaque pas, laissant des traces verticales à égales distances les unes des autres. Enfin, sa queue était celle d'une louve mais les poils qui l'ornaient étaient hérissés comme le dos d'un chat et paraissaient piquants. Après que Kana eut mordu le Kingen à la gorge et que Jien l'immobilisait ses pattes, Hôki se tourna vers Erika, Saitô derrière lui. Il mit alors un genou à terre et inclina sa tête.

- Je vous jure obéissance et fidélité et demeurerai toujours à vos côtés.

Le ton d'Hôki avait changé. Sa voix autoritaire mais chaleureuse était devenue profonde et respectueuse, comme un serviteur à son maître. Erika le regarda, à la fois étonnée et confuse. Sa main droite tenait toujours fermement la rapière que Saitô lui avait offerte. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Acceptez de me donner votre accord, je vous en prie Madame !

Son ton était un peu plus pressant. Il avait levé vers Erika ses yeux ambre dans un regard suppliant.

- Je vous donnerais mon accord si vous répondez à ma question…

- …Soit. Quelle est-elle ?

- L'endroit dont vous m'avez parlé, mon « véritable monde »…

- Oui ?

- Est-il comme celui-ci ?

Hôki resta perplexe mais fini par étouffer un petit rire moqueur.

- Croyez-moi, Madame, le monde d'où vous venez et celui-ci n'ont rien à voir !

Erika ferma les yeux face à cette réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que je risque à suivre cet homme ? D'accord, normalement il aurait du me tuer, mais il m'a sauvée la vie. Il m'a donné une épée alors qu'il aurait pu s'en servir pour me couper la tête, comme dans mon rêve. Et puis, ici, je m'ennuie tellement que cela n'aurait rien changé s'il n'était pas venu. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Mourir ici ou mourir dans mon soi-disant « véritable monde » ?_

- Vous avez mon accord.

Doucement, il s'inclina alors plus profondément et posa son front sur ses pieds. Surprise, elle recula d'un pas. A cet instant, même la science la plus complexe te la plus certaine n'aurait pu expliquer ce qui lui arriva. Une coupure. Elle eut comme une coupure, pendant lequel elle ne vit rien mais ressentit comme quelque chose lui traverser le corps. Sa vision lui revint.

Et ce qui paraissait floue à Erika lui devint maintenant clair comme de l'eau de roche.

**5.**

**L**a forme floue et sombre qui se tenait face à eux, plusieurs mètres plus loin, et qui se débattait avec force contre la panthère couleur neige et la louve au pelage feu, n'était plus une vague forme ombragée.

- Alors c'est ça, un « Kingen » ?

Environ trente mètres devant elle se tenait une sorte de coq géant. Des plumes d'un gris bleuté volaient de toute part. Ses grosses pattes, entre l'or et le cuivre, martelaient le sol avec force. Ses ailes gigantesques fouettaient l'air autour de lui pour tenter de se débarrasser de Jien et de Kana, en vain. Jien, la panthère blanche nacrée, lui mordait une patte et faisait couler le sang à flot. Kana, la louve couleur feu, avait planté ses griffes à la base du cou et incrustait ses crocs aiguisés dans la chair. Le Kingen essayait de la faire décamper de son dos en lui donnant de violents coups de becs, bec d'un gris métal. Quand on y regardait de plus près, son corps en entier semblait un alliage de différents métaux. Seuls ses yeux échappaient à la règle. Rouge profond, avec la pupille noir abîme. Couleur du sang.

- Nous n'allons plus tenir très longtemps Taiho, il est farouche !

Kana, qui venait de se faire éjecter du Kingen, regardait intensément Hôki. C'était elle qui lui avait parlé d'un ton pressant. Il se tourna vers Erika.

- Battez-vous.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes malade !

- Non, je vais très bien. Mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez arriver à bout de ce Kingen.

- Mais non ! Je… Je ne me suis jamais battue, et encore moins à l'épée !

- Cette épée est votre, elle n'obéira qu'à vous et à vous seule. Vous êtes donc la seule à pouvoir la manier.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai jamais manié d'épée de ma vie !

Hôki soupira fortement, l'air désespéré.

- Sortez la lame du fourreau.

Erika ne put que s'exécuter face à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner. La main sur la poignée, elle tira lentement l'épée de sa protection. Elle vit son visage net sur la lame comme dans un miroir. Un son cristallin retentit lorsque la pointe de l'épée sorti du fourreau. L'épée était très légère et la lame semblait très effilée. Erika pouvait clairement la manier à l'aide d'une seule main !

- Elle est légère !

- Et est donc très maniable, même pour quelqu'un qui « ne s'est jamais battu, et encore moins à l'épée ».

Elle perçu une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Taiho !

Hôki se retourna brusquement : le Kingen dégagea Jien d'un puissant coup de bec et fonçait désormais droit vers eux ! Pétrifiée par la peur, Erika ne bougeait plus. Elle ne pensait même pas à lever son épée pour se défendre. Elle restait là, sans bouger, à regarder l'immonde bestiole accourir vers elle. Au dernier moment, Hôki la poussa sur le côté. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans une mare de sang, juste à côté d'un cadavre de femme. Erika se releva en se frottant la tête. Plus loin, les « assistants » d'Hôki maintenaient le Kingen en place.

- Hurg… Du… Du sang…

A côté d'elle était allongé Hôki. Tout son côté gauche baignait dans le sang. Le teint du jeune homme était devenu livide, comme rendu malade à cause du sang. Erika le prit par les bras et le traîna vers un coin non ensanglanté. Elle essuya son visage et ses vêtements avec son écharpe.

-Taiho !

Saitô, la femme mi-chat, mi-poisson, s'approcha d'Hôki et prit la place d'Erika. Elle tenait le visage du jeune homme blond entre ses mains claires. Elle écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux de son front, puis y posa ses lèvres, comme pour réconforter Hôki. Ce dernier leva ses yeux ambre vers Saitô, puis vers Erika et lui esquissa un sourire.

- Taiho ! Attention !

Une fois de plus, le Kingen se dégagea de l'emprise des deux fauves et chargeait vers Erika. Cette fois, une drôle de sensation s'empara d'elle, comme si son corps était traversé par du courant électrique. Une sorte de voile invisible se déposa sur ses yeux, et seulement sur ses yeux. Elle vit alors comme un éclair mauve lui dicter un chemin ou un mouvement à faire. En face d'elle, le Kingen fonçait à toute allure. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le coq géant ne put freiner sa course et planta son bec droit dans la colonne derrière l'endroit où se trouvait Erika quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vit alors un éclair mauve devant elle qui semblait se planter dans le monstre et remonta à la verticale. Hésitante, la jeune femme trotta vers le coq qui se débattait et planta la pointe de sa rapière dans son torse, juste en dessous de l'aile gauche. Erika sentit très clairement la lame rentrer dans la chair, centimètre par centimètre, ainsi que la résistance des muscles au déchiquetage du fer. Cette horrible sensation la fit frissonner. L'éclair mauve partait ensuite à la verticale, au dessus de l'aile. Elle leva la lame : effilée qu'elle était, la peau du Kingen se trancha comme du beurre. Immédiatement après, une gerbe de sang gicla sur le manteau d'Erika, qui put se protéger le visage à temps. L'aile à moitié arrachée, le Kingen hurla de douleur et parvint enfin à libérer son bec de la pierre. Surprise, la jeune femme recula d'un pas tremblant et glissa.

Le sol couvert de sang avait rendu l'endroit très glissant. Le coq géant chargea alors vers elle une nouvelle fois, mais Erika ne put se relever. Ses mains, baignant dans le sang, dérapaient à chaque fois qu'elle s'appuyait dessus et se retrouvait constamment sur le dos. Le Kingen était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'elle s'aperçu à quel point il était hideux. L'odeur fétide que dégageait son bec ressemblait à celle d'un corps humain en putréfaction. Il leva son immonde tête vers le ciel, comme pour prendre son élan, et l'abaissa brutalement sur Erika. Par réflexe, elle leva sa main droite au dessus de sa tête, les yeux fermés.

- Erika ! cria Hôki.

_Ca y est ? Je suis morte ? Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que je que j'imaginais… Non ?_

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le bec du Kingen était grand ouvert, à quelques centimètres de son visage. En plein milieu de sa gueule béante était plantée la lame de la rapière, la « Rikku-Dô » scintillait dans le néant du gosier de l'animal. Les yeux rivés sur cet horrible spectacle, Erika se débattait pour retirer la lame du cadavre du Kingen. Elle finit par tirer l'épée sur le côté et, par la même occasion, découpa la tête du coq affreux en deux. Elle repoussa le corps mutilé sur le côté gauche en toute hâte et se dépêcha de se relever. La partie supérieure du crâne de la bête, qu'Erika avait coupé en retirant la lame, tomba au sol dans un bruit que la jeune femme n'oubliera jamais. Un bruit sourd, comme un coup de feu. Un bruit résonnant, comme un écho. Un bruit persistant, comme un grincement de porte. Un bruit macabre. Erika fut prise d'un soudain haut-le-cœur et vomit près du cadavre.

_Alors c'est ça, tuer quelqu'un ? C'est ça, ôter la vie à un être vivant ? C'est ignoble ! C'est répugnant ! C'est… C'est…_

Une nouvelle remontée de bile s'évacua sur le sol poisseux. Rien que l'odeur que dégageait le Kingen mort donnait la nausée à quiconque s'en approchait à moins de dix mètres. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et marcha d'un pas tremblant vers un banc encore en bon état. Sa main droite renfermait encore la poignée de la rapière. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle s'assit que, lentement, elle desserra ses doigts, un à un, de l'épée. La lame miroitante était maculée de taches rougeâtres. Elle l'essuya délicatement. Dans un livre d'histoire, elle avait lu que les lames des épées s'émoussaient, et duraient donc moins longtemps, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas nettoyées. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Saitô la regarda d'un air inquiet. Erika hocha de la tête pour la rassurer, mais son visage pâle disait le contraire. La femme la prit dans ses bras et chanta comme une berceuse. Elle se senti alors comme apaisée par la douce voix. Ses muscles crispés se détendirent et une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

Elle oublia pendant un court instant qu'elle venait de tuer pour la première fois de sa vie, elle oublia qu'elle portait des vêtements alourdis par le sang, elle oublia que le crépuscule venait de se lever et que, déjà, la lune pointait le bout de son nez.

**6.**

- **I**l faut y aller maintenant. Vous êtes prête ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça, vous ne voulez pas ?

Hôki ne lui avait pas posé cette question sur un ton de reproche, mais plutôt d'un air innocent, presque enfantin. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Erika, qui s'était rassise sur le banc, serrait dans ses bras la rapière rangée dans son fourreau.

- Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout. Tenez, reprenez-la, je n'en veux pas, répondit-elle en donnant l'épée au jeune homme.

- Non, je ne puis accepter. Cette lame est vôtre, vous ne devez et ne pouvez pas l'abandonner ainsi. Ni elle, ni votre peuple.

- Mon peuple ?

- Dans votre véritable monde, un peuple entier attend votre venue avec impatience. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser périr ainsi.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

Erika s'était brusquement levée et tenait tête à Hôki, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu tous ces ennuis ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille !

- Madame…

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « madame » ! Je… Mon nom est Erika !

- Erika… dit-il d'un ton suppliant en lui agrippant les épaules.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Au secours ! A l'ai…

CLAC !

_Ma joue me brûle… Aïe…_

Erika resta quelques secondes ainsi, le visage tourné vers son épaule gauche. Elle porta sa main à la joue qui la brûlait. Face à elle, Hôki avait encore la main levée et le visage fermé, inexpressif. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Erika se jeta alors dans les bras de Hôki et murmura des paroles que le jeune homme eut du mal à déchiffrer.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive…

Il lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux lisses et courts.

- C'est normal, tout est allé très vite. Mais avec un peu plus de temps, vous verrez, tout vous sera révélé.

- Mais… Pourquoi moi ?!

- C'est ainsi. On ne peut rien y faire. Le destin a décidé que cela se passera comme ça et on ne peut pas changer son destin.

Erika hoqueta et sécha ses larmes.

- Veuillez me pardonner pour la gifle.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien…

La nuit s'était imposée. Le ciel couleur encre contrastait avec la multitude d'étoiles scintillantes. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Une petite brise légère fit frémir les poils de Jien et Kana, tous les deux allongés sur le ventre dans un coin épargné par le sang. Kana se léchait les pattes en guise de toilette. Jien bailla. Saitô chantait une berceuse qui se répandait tel un écho dans l'obscurité. Seul Hôki plongeait ses yeux couleur ambre dans ceux d'Erika.

- Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, merci.

- Êtes-vous prête à partir ?

_Suis-je prête ? Ca, je n'en sais rien. Tout va tellement vite, je ne peux pas regarder en arrière. Mes tableaux, mes cours, mes parents, mon petit Hibiki…_

Dans la poche de son manteau, son porte clé en forme de licorne était resté intact. Elle glissa sa main vers lui et le serra un court instant, pour se rassurer.

_C'est vrai, mes parents… Je me demande ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils verront que je ne serais pas là… Pas grand-chose à mon avis. J'en viens même à me demander s'ils m'aiment vraiment, s'ils m'ont voulu… ou pas. Pff, quelle fille indigne je suis. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi, tiens ! Rien qu'à écouter ce que je pense, je suis sûre que si j'étais ma mère, j'aurais abandonné mon enfant. Même pas reconnaissant de ce que ses parents lui offrent… Oui, je ne manquerais à personne… Personne…_

- Erika ?

- Hôki, répondez-moi franchement.

Hôki la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Dans cet autre monde dont vous me parlez…

- Oui ?

- Les enfants… aiment-ils leurs parents ?

Cette question étonna Hôki.

- Ma foi… Oui. Je pense, oui.

- Et les parents, aiment-ils leurs enfants ?

- Voyons. Si les parents n'aimaient pas leurs enfants, ils n'auraient jamais demandé à Tentei de leur en apporter.

Cette fois, ce fut Erika qui resta perplexe.

- Tentei ?

Devant cet air confus, Hôki ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je vous expliquerai tout cela plus en détail plus tard, si vous le permettez. Pour le moment, nous devrions nous mettre en route. Êtes-vous prête à partir ? répéta-il.

Erika acquiesça.

Elle serrait encore la rapière contre son buste lorsqu'elle se dirigeait, avec Hôki, vers la panthère blanche nacrée et la louve au pelage de feu. Les deux fauves resplendissaient encore plus la nuit que le jour. Les deux yeux mauves de Jien étincelaient dans l'ombre comme deux améthystes dans une grotte, et les poils longs des pattes de Kana qui semblaient flotter constamment ressemblaient à des brasiers ardents. Entre les deux, Saitô était assise et caressait le dos de Jien. Hôki se tourna vers Erika :

- Vous grimperez sur le dos de Kana avec Saitô. Je serais avec Jien, juste devant vous.

- Vous ne montez pas avec moi ?

- Je l'aurai bien fait en temps normal, mais Kana ne pourra pas supporter le poids d'une autre personne sur son dos.

- Surtout que vous n'êtes pas léger, Taiho, lui adressa-t-elle avec ironie.

Hôki sourit, puis enfourcha Jien comme un cheval. Erika fit de même. Saitô monta derrière elle et lui agrippa la taille. Devant elles, le jeune homme blond donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de la panthère… Et celle-ci se mit à courir dans les air ! Une seconde plus tard, ce fut Kana qui s'envolait. Erika empoigna deux touffes de poil de sa crinière, de peur de tomber à la renverse. Mais au contraire, elle n'était aucunement ballottée. Elle aurait pu se croire sur un petit nuage. Même l'air tiède ne semblait pas la déstabiliser de sa monture. En face d'elle, la longue tresse dorée de Hôki virevoltait dans son dos telle une bannière flottant au gré du vent.

_Ils sont beaux… Je me demande combien de temps il lui a fallu pour qu'ils soient de cette longueur…_

- Faites attention à ne pas la lâcher, lui murmura Saitô.

Erika sursauta. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait totalement oubliée que cette femme mi-chat mi-poisson se tenait derrière elle. La jeune femme serra l'épée contre elle, et se tourna légèrement vers Saitô, une main bien cramponnée à la crinière de Kana.

- Dîtes-moi, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette épée ?

- La Rikku-Dô, la « Lame Miroir des Trois Âmes », est le trésor du Royaume de Hô. On raconte qu'elle fut crée par trois frères forgeron à la demande du Roi Hô il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années. Ils travaillèrent pendant des journées entières. A la fin, quand l'épée fut terminée, son éclat était tel que les trois frères refusèrent de donner un tel chef-d'œuvre à leur roi. Ils finirent par se disputer la rapière au point de s'entretuer.

- Quelle histoire…

- Bien sûr, ceci n'est qu'une histoire, comme vous dites.

Erika se retourna quelques instant.

_Et si je lui parlais de cet éclair mauve… Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas normal ?_

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Saitô.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que l'épée a des « particularités » ?

- Ma foi, tout ce que je sais de cette épée, c'est qu'elle peut révéler à son possesseur l'âme des gens.

- L'âme des gens ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- La Rikku-Dô reflète sur sa lame l'une des trous caractéristiques de l'âme humaine : la raison, la peur et l'illusion. D'où son nom de « Lame Miroir des Trois Âmes ».

- Je comprends, mais je ne vois pas en quoi refléter l'âme des gens m'avancerait en quoi que ce soit…

- Ca, vous seule pourra le découvrir.

Erika hésita.

- Pendant le combat contre le… Kingen, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Il y avait comme un éclair mauve qui me guidait.

- Qui vous guidait ?

- C'était étrange. C'est comme s'il me montrait les mouvements que je devais faire…

- Et bien… L'épée repose sur les trois caractéristiques de l'âme humaine. Je pense que, comme vous avez en quelque sorte « vaincu » la peur, votre épée vous a aidé. Mais ceci n'est que pure supposition. Il aurait fallu poser la question au précédent Roi Hô.

- « Aurait fallu » ?

- A l'heure actuelle, il est mort il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années.

- Je… Je vois.

_Mort ? Et il possédait cette épée avant moi ? Mais alors, pourquoi je me retrouve en possession de cette même épée ? Est-ce que je vais mourir à cause d'elle ? Si ça se trouve, elle est maudite ?_

La voix de Hôki résonna devant :

- Cramponnez-vous un peu ! On va descendre.

Erika baissa les yeux : en bas, une multitude de lumières provenant des réverbères et des habitations illuminait le sol, comme les étoiles dans le ciel. Elle se rendit alors compte que, non seulement elle volait dans les airs sur le dos d'une louve au pelage rouge, mais qu'elle volait à une bonne distance du sol ! A vu d'œil, elle aurait dit une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçu la mer. L'embrun iodé des vagues s'engouffra dans ses narines. Elle le respira à pleins poumons. C'était la pleine lune. Son reflet éclairait la surface ondulée de l'eau. Ce qu'elle paraissait grosse ! Devant elle, les cheveux dorés de Hôki continuaient de flotter, même lorsque celui-ci plongea vers le reflet de la Lune. Enfin, ce qui y ressemblait. Car ce disque argenté s'élargit devant les yeux ébahis d'Erika, et brilla intensément, comme la lumière d'un néon. La mer, dont les vagues ondulaient sur la surface quelques minutes auparavant, se mettait à bouillir autour de cet halo éblouissant. Les flots se dressèrent comme un mur d'eau circulaire et semblaient soulever ce disque lumineux. Devant elle, la panthère blanche nacrée se confondait presque avec le disque. Elle s'engouffra dedans comme dans un puis. Erika vit lentement s'enfoncer Hôki dans ce spectre de Lune.

- J'ai oubliée ma bouée, murmura Erika à elle-même, les yeux rivés sue l'étrange passage qui s'offrait à elle.

Derrière elle, Saitô étouffa un petit rire.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Le museau humide de Kana pénétra dans le disque. Eblouis par la lumière, Erika plissa légèrement les yeux, une main fermement cramponnée à la crinière de la louve, l'autre sur l'épée. Elle le traversa à son tour. Elle senti comme un voile doux passer sur son visage tiède. Elle s'attendait à traverser le mur d'eau et être trempée jusqu'aux os mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Erika rouvrit ses yeux, la lumière vive était passée. Maintenant elle se trouvait dans une sorte de tunnel cylindrique lumineux. Mais pas de la même lumière que le disque qu'elle venait de traverser, non. Une lumière vide et froide. Un silence absolu régnait dans le tunnel. Elle aperçu Hôki face à elle, de dos, sur Jien. Et devant Hôki, le même disque lumineux. Elle le traversa une nouvelle fois. Le même contact doux d'un voile lui caressa les joues.

La mer. Au loin, une grande étendue de terre. Jien ralentit et Hôki arriva à la même hauteur qu'Erika.

- Voici votre véritable monde.


	2. Deuxième partie

**L'Embrun du Printemps**

**Deuxième partie**

1.

**E**rika avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté son monde. Devant elle s'étendait une mer lisse et sombre, plus loin une étendue de terre. Aucune brise ne venait aérer ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir le disque lumineux d'où elle venait de sortir, elle n'aperçu rien. Le reflet de la Lune avait disparut. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à lâcher la crinière de la louve qu'elle chevauchait, mais se frotter les yeux était bien plus tentant. Elle serra fortement ses jambes contre les flancs de Kana et se frotta rapidement les yeux emplis de fatigue.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ? demanda Hôki.

- Un peu, oui. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… Et puis, j'ai combattu un « Kingen ».

Hôki ria légèrement.

- C'est vrai. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

- Où allons-nous exactement ?

- Quelle question ! Dans votre palais !

- Mon… Quoi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire et pointa du doit une masse au loin, sur la terre ferme. Le brin de terre vers lequel ils se dirigeaient semblait être une île, une très grande et vaste île. Cependant, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait cette nuit-là, une grande masse émergeait de l'île. La masse que lui avait désignée Hôki. Cette masse s'approchait de plus en plus vite d'eux. Jien et Kana montèrent en altitude. Maintenant, Erika ne pouvait observer la masse sombre en un seul coup d'œil.

En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient traversés une bonne partie de l'île et étaient parvenus à ce qui pourrait être le « pied » d'une énorme falaise. En bas, plusieurs lumières clignotaient comme de minuscules lucioles. Elle se rappela alors la ville telle qu'elle l'avait vue avant de partir. Sa ville natale.

- Accrochez-vous à ma crinière, on va monter haut.

Kana avait tourné ses magnifiques yeux émeraude vers Erika pour la prévenir. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour prendre de la vitesse. Elle cramponnait à la fois la crinière et la rapière.

_Ne jamais abandonner l'épée… Ne jamais la lâcher… Toujours la tenir… Toujours dans mes mains…_, se répéta-elle.

Hôki, sur le dos de Jien, avait accéléré et était maintenant à environ deux mètres devant elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, elle s'apercevait qu'effectivement elle se dirigeait vers une immense falaise. Elle se dressait avec une verticalité vertigineuse et semblait ne pas avoir de sommet. Erika percevait par moment des zones escarpées et des roches effilées. La falaise paraissait dure comme du métal. Kana et Jien continuait de monter plus haut. Le ciel était maintenant tellement proche qu'Erika était persuadée de pouvoir toucher les nuages. Sa réponse fut immédiate : du coton. Ils avaient tellement pris d'altitude qu'ils avaient traversés les nuages. La jeune femme ressentit comme du coton glisser sur son visage. Malgré la hauteur, elle sentait encore fortement l'embrun de la mer et percevait également le reflux des vagues. Kana se redressa et ralentit le pas. Erika, qui avait fermé les yeux, portée par le doux parfum des flots, releva la tête et ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleu-vert.

Un plateau était taillé dans la roche solide et aiguisée. Kana et Jien posèrent pattes à terre. Hôki, Saitô et Erika descendirent des deux fauves, qui s'allongèrent sur le ventre presque aussitôt. Deux immenses portes comme taillées dans la falaise surplombaient le plateau.

- Dépêchez-vous.

Hôki avait l'air pressé. Il attendait déjà la jeune femme devant les deux grandes portes. Son visage avait perdu de ce petit sourire mystérieux et avait prit un air des plus sérieux qu'il soit. Erika le rattrapa de justesse. Les deux grandes portes tremblèrent, puis basculèrent sur leurs gonds, fixés à la paroi rocheuse. Lentement, les deux battants glissèrent vers eux, laissant apercevoir le vaste intérieur d'un palais. Cependant, ce que Hôki percevait entre les deux portes ne le fit pas changer d'expression. Lorsqu'elle suivi du regard ce qu'il regardait, elle comprit. Dans l'encolure de la porte se tenait une vingtaine d'hommes armés. Ils portaient chacun un plastron en cuir et casque en métal. Sous le plastron était légèrement froissée une longue veste pourpre dont les manches allègrement retroussées étaient retenues par des gantelets solidement serrés au poignet. Tous portaient de vastes pantalons noirs, pareil à celui que portait Hôki, serrés au niveau des chevilles par une sorte de bandage blanc. Leurs pieds étaient sertis de chaussures du style chinois noires. Un large tissu bleu nuit faisait office de ceinture par-dessus le plastron de cuir marron. Tous portaient une épée sur le côté et étaient armés d'une lance.

- J'attendais votre visite avec impatience, Saihô.

Au centre de cette masse d'armes se tenaient trois hommes, différemment vêtus des autres soldats. Celui de gauche devait sans doute être une personne très importante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et ramenés dans un petit chapeau bleu foncé et noir. Une grande tunique du même bleu lui tombait jusqu'au chevilles. Des broderies finement dessinées ornaient le devant de sa tunique. Une ceinture d'un bleu turquoise fermait son vêtement. Les bordures de ses manches et de son col étaient blanches. Il portait les mêmes chaussures que les soldats. Dans sa main, il tenait une sorte de calepin avec ce qui ressemblait à un tampon. L'homme à l'extrême droite ressemblait plus à un guerrier. Une veste beige, une armure entre le rouge pourpre et le cuir, des épaulettes souples, une longue cape rouge flottait derrière lui. Ce sont les seuls aspects vestimentaires qui le distinguaient de ses soldats. Il portait un bouc ainsi que la moustache finement travaillée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient montés en un chignon à l'arrière de son crâne. De loin, on pouvait voir qu'il avait quelques kilos en trop. L'homme au centre était bien différent de tous les autres personnages présents à cette scène. Rien qu'en l'observant, il dégageait un tel charisme qu'il intimida Erika au premier coup d'œil. Son visage était dur, marqué par la guerre et la solitude. Ses cheveux, d'un vert émeraude, étaient eux aussi relevés en un chignon. Il portait une tunique qui lui tombait au genou d'un vert plus clair, en dessous duquel un pantalon ample beige terminait sa tenue. Comme tous les autres, il portait les mêmes chaussures simples noires. Une cape était enroulée sur ses épaules solides. Tout cet attroupement fit quelques pas vers eux et, à la grande surprise d'Erika, ils s'inclinèrent profondément devant elle et Hôki.

- Saihô, non seulement nous sommes heureux que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf de votre voyage en Horai, mais vous nous avez apporté une nouvelle…

- Relève-toi, Gekkei, coupa Hôki.

L'homme à la stature imposante se redressa. Hôki le prit à part, laissant Erika seule devant la petite troupe armée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hôki et le dénommé Gekkei revinrent vers eux. Gekkei se courba à nouveau devant elle. Il plongea alors ses yeux marron dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il sourit.

- Je pense que vous avez très bien choisi, Saihô. Depuis le temps que nous l'attendions…

- Malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Bien.

Hôki coupa les gardes armés et s'engouffra dans le palais. Il faisait tellement sombre à la fois sur le plateau et dans l'immense bâtisse creusée dans la roche, qu'à peine eut-il pénétré à l'intérieur Erika ne l'aperçu plus. Gekkei la prit par le poignet et l'attira vers le palais à son tour. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était un hall d'entrée immense. Ses pas résonnèrent entre la multitude de colonnes polies et le plafond haut. Tellement haut que même si la jeune femme penchait la tête au plus loin vers l'arrière, elle ne pouvait le voir entièrement. Gekkei la lâcha.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agi ainsi, mais votre sécurité est plus importante que tout.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Saihô vous expliquera tout en temps voulu.

- Saihô ? Vous voulez dire Hôki ?

- Vous seule avez le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Nous autres devons toujours le nommer « Saihô » ou « Taiho ».

- Je vois…

Gekkei lui toucha une mèche de cheveux et lui sourit respectueusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Vous êtes très belle. Vous êtes la plus grande fierté du peuple Hô.

Erika rougit. Gekkei fit un signe de la main aux soldats regroupés derrière eux et les escortèrent. La jeune femme le suivit de près. Au bout du hall d'entrée se trouvait un escalier tout aussi immense que le palais. Voyant le regard désespéré d'Erika à l'idée de toute les monter, Gekkei ria.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte que vous en aurez autant monté arrivée en haut !

- Espérons-le, soupira-t-elle.

Les marches n'étaient pas très hautes, mais il y en avait tellement ! Toute la petite troupe les monta une à une. En y regardant de plus près, Erika se rendit compte que les marches étaient en marbre, ou une matière y ressemblant fortement. Et pourtant, comme l'avait dit Gekkei, elle arriva bien vite en haut de l'escalier et s'en étonna. Elle continua à suivre ce dernier, qui finit par pousser une porte et l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce.

D'après Erika, la pièce était très vaste car elle entendait ses pas résonner encore. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais on pouvait plus ou moins voir où se trouvait la table, des chaises, une commode. En face de l'entrée, une grande baie vitrée donnait vue sur la mer.

- La mer ? Mais…, s'étonna Erika.

- Vous ne saviez pas ? Il existe une mer au dessus des nuages, d'où son nom : « la Mer de nuages ».

- Je ne le savais pas… C'est assez étrange, mais tellement beau !

Gekkei frappa des mains : immédiatement un des soldats ouvrit la baie vitrée et l'embrun de la mer pénétra dans la pièce. Erika le respira à plein poumon comme pour se dégager les narines.

- Saihô m'a dit que vous aviez eu une rude journée, reposez-vous bien. Demain ne sera pas facile aussi. Votre lit se trouve par-là, lui fit-il en lui indiquant un vaste espace d'où émanait un agréable parfum. Il a été préparé spécialement pour votre arrivée. Des gardes seront postés devant la porte de votre chambre ainsi que sur le balcon. Si vous avez le moindre problème…

- Merci, l'interrompit-elle. Je pense que ça ira.

Gekkei s'inclina et sortit de la chambre en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Erika ne se fit pas prier : elle se dirigea vers le lit et tomba comme une masse dessus, sans même changer ses vêtements ou se laver les dents. Elle était tellement épuisée que même la présence des soldats ne la dérangeait pas.

Cette nuit-là, Erika ne rêva pas, mais elle dormit profondément jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin.

2.

- **I**l vous faut vous lever, Madame !

- Hmmm…

Erika gesticula pour faire comprendre à la main qui la secouait d'arrêter. Mais elle ne comprit pas et continua de plus belle. Elle se retourna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une femme aux cheveux entre le brun et le roux penchait sa tête vers elle. Elle avait l'air soulagée lorsqu'Erika se réveilla.

- Bonjour, Madame.

- Bonjour… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Saki et je suis votre suivante attitrée.

Elle était un peu plus âgée qu'Erika, mais était très belle. Ses longs cheveux flamboyant glissaient dans son dos comme de la soie. Elle les avait attachés en arrière en une queue basse, mais une grande mèche revenait constamment sur la gauche. Sa voix était posée et, contrairement aux vêtements que portaient Gekkei, les siens étaient très simples. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de kimono orangé sous lequel elle portait une autre robe, blanche cette fois, dont le bas plissé couvrait ses pieds. Saki s'était inclinée après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Erika. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle put croiser les yeux marron de la jeune femme.

- Ma… Suivante attitrée ?

- Oui ! approuva-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Mon devoir est de rendre votre venue la plus agréable possible.

- Je vois…

Assise sur son lit, qui devait faire au bas mot quatre mètre de long et trois de large, Erika regarda la jeune Saki remplir une large baignoire (en tout cas, cela y ressemblait fortement) de plusieurs seaux d'eau chaude. La vapeur qui s'en dégageait formait de la condensation sur la baie vitrée. La baignoire, ou baquet, était disposée dans un coin de la chambre d'Erika, près du lit. Un simple paravent le séparait des regards indiscrets. Plusieurs autres seaux d'eau étaient posés à côté du large baquet.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda Erika en pointant l'amas d'eau fumante.

- Oui. Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez prendre un bon bain chaud… Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Non, non… Je veux dire, c'est parfait, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre devant la mine quelque peu déçue de Saki.

- Alors je vous pose des vêtements de rechanges sur le coin de votre lit. Voulez-vous que je revienne dans une petite heure ?

- Non merci, ça ira.

Saki s'inclina profondément et sortit. Erika déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle avait gardé toute la nuit, ainsi que son écharpe, quelque peu tâchée de sang, et les jeta sur le lit. Elle se déchaussa de ses baskets de toile noires et mit ses chaussettes dedans. Elle défit le reste de ses vêtements et les posa sur une chaise près du baquet, sur laquelle était déjà mise à disposition une serviette blanche. Elle rentra dans l'eau d'une seule traite.

- Que c'est agréable !

Erika s'allongea lentement dans le baquet qui lui faisait office de baignoire. Seuls ses genoux et la partie au dessus de ses épaules dépassaient de l'eau. Elle en profita pour observer autour d'elle. La veille, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Le lit sur lequel elle avait dormi était à baldaquin. De longs voiles opaques étaient rabattus sur les côtés, retenus par un morceau d'étoffe doré. Les couvertures du lit étaient très soyeuses, très douces au toucher. Plusieurs d'entre elles s'étaient enchevêtrées sur le matelas d'un blanc immaculé. Le lit à proprement dit ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite d'un lit : le matelas était posé à même le sol, sur une sorte de petite estrade de bois, à la façon japonaise. Le plafond au dessus des draps était couvert de fresques plus belles les unes des autres. Un vrai délice pour les yeux ! Il représentait une plaine entourée de nuages, sur laquelle courraient plusieurs… Hibiki ?

- Hibiki ? Mais comment… ?

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Une douce chaleur accompagnée de l'embrun de la mer emplit la chambre d'Erika. Les pas se dirigèrent vers elle et s'arrêtèrent derrière le paravent. Elle se douta de l'identité de l'inconnu.

- Hôki ?

- Madame… Je veux dire, Erika.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai presque fini de me laver.

- Oh, prenez votre temps ! J'étais juste venu voir si vous étiez réveillée.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je vais vous attendre sur le balcon.

- Bien.

Elle entendit les pas de Hôki s'éloigner petit à petit et en profita pour attraper la serviette. Elle s'essuya convenablement les jambes et enroula le tissu autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se vêtir de la tenue qu'avait disposée Saki, elle aperçut son reflet dans un large miroir façon occidental à sa droite. Erika crut voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Elle se rapprocha du miroir, tenant la serviette dans ses mains. La fille dans le miroir tenait elle aussi une serviette dans ses mains. Erika se toucha les cheveux : elle fit de même. Elle mit un court instant avant de comprendre que la personne qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, c'était elle. Son corps avait totalement changé ! Ses cheveux, auparavant brun foncé, voire noir, lisses et droits comme des spaghettis suivaient maintenant de légères ondulations. De plus, ils semblaient avoir virés à un rose très pâle, doux, comme les fleurs de cerisiers. Elle avait même l'impression qu'ils avaient poussés de plusieurs centimètres. Maintenant, ils lui arrivaient en dessous des omoplates. Sa peau semblait s'être un peu éclaircie, et ses yeux, d'un bleu-vert mystérieux, étaient devenus vert d'eau, très clairs. Ils contrastaient fortement avec ses cheveux, mais l'ensemble était très harmonieux à regarder car cela donnait un air très doux à Erika, voire un air printanier.

- J'en reviens pas…

Abasourdie, elle s'assit comme une masse sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur son reflet.

_Ce n'est pas moi… Si ? Je ne me reconnais plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? Et pourquoi cela n'est arrivé qu'à moi ? Hier, Hôki était toujours le même quand on a traversé le cercle lumineux, alors pourquoi… ?_

Erika resta un bon moment à se torturer les méninges afin de trouver une explication valable de ce changement physique. Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'elle n'abandonne cette idée et commença à se vêtir. Hôki l'attendait toujours sur le balcon. Elle enfila un long kimono blanc satiné très léger, puis, par-dessus, elle mit un autre kimono d'un mauve très sombre, faisant ressortir son visage et sa peau. Les bordures étaient brodées à la façon orientale. Les manches étaient très larges et Erika eut du mal à mettre un style de corset long vert émeraude autour de sa taille. Enfin, elle finit par attacher un morceau d'étoffe bleu turquoise par-dessus le tout en guise de ceinture. Elle chaussa ses pieds avec des sandales noires, comme celles que portait Gekkei, Saki et les autres soldats. Ses cheveux étant légèrement humides, elle les rabattit sur le côté gauche et les attacha à l'aide d'un ruban mauve posé sur le lit. Ils ondulaient allègrement sur le col de sa longue tunique. Erika n'avait pas l'habitude de la douceur de la soie sur sa peau, et elle se frotta pendant plusieurs secondes afin de faire passer cette sensation. Et alors, comme la misère qui s'abat sur le monde, son visage pâlit d'anxiété.

_Mon Dieu… L'épée ! Mais où est-elle ? Oh non ! La femme mi-chat mi-poisson me l'avait pourtant bien dit : « ne laisse jamais tomber l'épée ! ». Pourtant je suis sûre de l'avoir eu encore en main hier soir… Mais où est-elle ?_

Sans bouger de là où elle se trouvait, Erika balayait des yeux le morceau de chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, inspectant chaque recoin avec ses yeux perçants. Affolée, elle se précipita sur la chaise sur laquelle elle avait rangée tous ses vêtements de son « autre monde ». Sa veste, sa chemise, son pantalon se retrouvèrent rapidement éparpillé sur le sol carrelé. Enfin, après quelques minutes de panique, ses doigts glissèrent sur une surface glacée, qui résonna d'un son métallique. Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et l'extirpa de la pile de tissu. Soulagée, elle serra de ses deux mains le fourreau contenant la lame qui lui avait auparavant sauvée la vie contre sa poitrine. Avec la multitude de soie qu'elle portait, elle ne ressentit que très légèrement le contact froid de l'épée sur son buste. Afin de ne plus jamais la perdre, elle attrapa un morceau d'étoffe près du lit et s'en servit pour attacher le fourreau à sa taille. Maintenant en sécurité, elle se dirigea vers le balcon où l'attendait Hôki.

La baie vitrée était allègrement ouverte. L'odeur iodée de la mer s'engouffrait en bourrasque dans la chambre d'Erika. En effet, de nuit, elle n'avait pas pu voir clairement ce que Gekkei apellait « la Mer de nuages ». Maintenant elle comprit : devant elle s'étendait une mer d'un bleu azur presque divin. Les vagues déferlaient sur des rochers pointus qui émergeaient par endroits dans la mer. L'écume blanche qui s'y formait alors ressemblait à de la mousse, et quelques bulles s'échappaient par moment comme du savon. Le balcon était très modeste, mais fort bien entretenu. On pourrait croire un petit jardin suspendu au-dessus des nuages. L'espace était délimité par une balustrade en pierre arrivant un peu plus haut que la taille. Le sol était dallé et propre. A plusieurs coins du balcon, de petits jardins agrémentés d'arbres façon bonzaï et d'un type de fleur qu'Erika ne connaissaient pas s'étendaient le long des murs. Enfin, en face de l'entrebâillement de la baie vitrée se tenait, de dos, un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient au gré du vent qui régnait ce matin-là.

- Hôki ? demanda Erika.

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je vous dois quelques explications, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui.

Il se retourna et regarda l'horizon de ses yeux ambre. Une légère brise fit frémisser les quelques mèches qui parsemaient son front.

- Voila, commença-t-il, je vous ai déjà dit que le monde dans laquelle vous avez vécue durant toutes ces années n'était pas le vôtre. En réalité, vous auriez dû naître dans ce monde-ci. Cela vous surprend-il ?

Erika, qui avait fixé ses yeux verts d'eau sur le visage lisse d'Hôki, baissa la tête.

- Madame… Je veux dire, Erika ?

- Non, cela ne me surprend pas. Après tout, je m'en doutais un peu dans un sens…

_Oui, ce sentiment étrange de ne pas appartenir à la société. Ce sentiment de ne pas être dans la bonne famille. Oui, inconsciemment, je crois que je me doutais de n'être pas normale._

- Vous savez, en vous voyant maintenant, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes déjà prête à supporter le poids de cette responsabilité.

- Quelle responsabilité ?

Hôki afficha un sourire mélancolique, ses yeux roulèrent vers le sol. Il murmura une phrase tellement basse qu'Erika commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir alors, maladroitement, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter. Le jeune homme prit alors une profonde respiration comme pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à quelqu'un. Hôki plongea ses yeux ambre dans le vert d'eau de ceux d'Erika.

- Erika, je dois vous dire une chose importante. C'est à propos de votre venue ici…

- Je vous écoute.

- En réalité je vous ai caché votre venue car des personnes hautes placées veulent votre mort…

- Mais, pourquoi ? coupa Erika.

- Laissez-moi finir je vous prie. Ils veulent vous voir morte car, en vérité, vous êtes…

Hôki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lance vint se planter entre deux dalles du balcon, passant de justesse entre Erika et le jeune homme. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu : plusieurs soldats chevauchaient d'étranges animaux, tous étaient équipés du même genre de lances qui avait failli transpercer la joue de la jeune femme. Par réflexe, il la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du palais. A peine de nouveau dans la chambre, Gekkei et Saki accouraient déjà vers eux. Gekkei alla voir directement Hôki, tandis que Saki se précipita vers Erika. L'esprit confus, elle comprenait à moitié les questions que lui posait la femme aux cheveux de braise. Le regard vide, fixe devant elle, la main à l'affût sur la poignée de la rapière qu'elle portait à la taille, elle n'osait plus bouger afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Madame, vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda Saki, l'air inquiet.

D'instinct, Erika tourna la tête vers Hôki : celui-ci discutait sérieusement avec Gekkei. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme l'observait, il se dirigea vers elle, le visage fermé.

- Erika, suivez Gekkei et faites tout ce qu'il vous demande de faire. C'est pour assurer votre sécurité. Saki vous accompagnera également. Vous séjournerez dans la capitale en attendant que l'affaire se tasse.

- Et toi Hôki ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je… Il faut couvrir vos arrières…

- Hôki ? Non !

- Gekkei ! Protégez-la du mieux que vous pouvez ! Elle est notre plus cher trésor !

- Entendu !

Gekkei serra l'avant bras d'Erika, qui ne détachait pas son regard humide d'Hôki. Il allait se sacrifier pour la protéger, sans même savoir pour quelles raisons. Saki et Gekkei la pressait, elle n'eut le temps que de se retourner vers lui et lui cira :

- Il ne faut pas que tu meures !

- Je ne mourrais pas, Erika.

- Alors je te devrais une gifle !

Hôki la regarda partir, un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

3.

- **P**ar ici !

Gekkei en tête du petit cortège formé de lui-même, d'Erika au centre et de Saki derrière elle, tentait de trouver une sortie sans se faire remarquer. Cela faisait à peine une ou deux minutes qu'ils avaient laissés Hôki dans la chambre d'Erika, séparé seulement de la baie vitrée de la troupe de soldats armés qui se posaient sur le balcon. Ils ne courraient pas, ni ne marchaient vraiment : elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils trottaient, à l'affût de troupes ennemis. Au cas où ils devaient faire une mauvaise rencontre, Erika savait que Gekkei la protègerai car elle le voyait comme tel. Un père. Mais ce sentiment d'inutilité la rongeait quelque peu, aussi sa main droite serrait-elle la poignée délicate de la rapière. Cette dernière tapait par moments réguliers sur sa cuisse. Sa longue robe l'empêchant de faire de trop grandes enjambées, la jeune femme tenait de son autre main le rebord de sa tenue de soir. Saki ne cessait de jeter des regards suspects derrière elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Arrivés à un croisement, Gekkei leur demanda d'être discrètes en mettant son index devant sa bouche. Un bruit de pas lourd provenait du couloir perpendiculaire à le leur. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son menton, la main prête à dégainer son sabre. Erika tenait la poignée de la sienne très fermement afin de pouvoir lui prêter main forte. L'épaule de Saki s'appuyait sur le mur, le regard porté vers la future scène de combat, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux deux autres. La tension était palpable. Sur le sol se dessinait de plus en plus finement l'ombre des soldats qui arpentaient, sans le savoir, pour la dernière fois ce couloir. Et alors qu'ils ne se tenaient plus qu'à un mètre de la fin du couloir, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Ceci fit diversion et les soldats firent demi-tour. Le petit groupe en profita pour courir vers le couloir d'en face et entrèrent dans une pièce.

La salle était plus immense que le reste du palais. Plus immense, et plus longue également. Il devait faire au bas mot une centaine de mètre de long et une cinquantaine de large. Toute la partie gauche de la pièce était ouverte directement sur la mer, faisant pénétrer les rayons chauds du soleil et le vent doux de l'hiver. En effet, dehors l'hiver commençait par s'installer tranquillement. Comme dans le hall d'entrée du palais, un couloir était délimité par deux grandes lignées de colonnes massives en pierres polies. Au centre, un long tapis bordeau couvrait le sol. Enfin, au bout de cette interminable pièce se situait un siège dans lequel on pouvait placer trois personnes de corpulence moyenne au bas mot. Des coussins mauves brodés or tapissait le large siège. Erika, fascinée par cette architecture, tendit un bras vers la pierre froide qui le composait. Il trônait en haut de quatre estrades enchevêtrées les unes au dessus des autres, mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de perdre un temps précieux à observer l'objet. Saki lui saisit le poignet et la regarda d'un air sévère.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ici ! Par chance nous avons atterri dans la salle du trône, les sorties sont donc multiples...

Ses longs cheveux flamboyants ondulèrent vers Gekkei qui leur faisait signe de le rejoindre. Ils débouchèrent à nouveau dans un couloir. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus seuls à présent.

Gekkei, Erika et Saki se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une petite troupe de soldats. La jeune femme aux yeux vert d'eau reconnu leur tenue : ce sont les mêmes soldats qui avaient lancé l'offensive sur le balcon ! D'un même geste, Erika et Gekkei dégainèrent leurs lames, Saki en retrait quelques pas derrière eux. Un voile se déposa sur les yeux d'Erika : un éclair mauve se dessina, lui indiquant qui attaquer en premier et où. Mais sa main n'obéissait pas. Gekkei avait déjà commencé à repousser les gardes armés avec un peu de mal. Bien sûr, en face d'eux s'étendait une dizaine d'hommes qui savaient parfaitement manier la lance et le sabre, alors qu'Erika n'avait tué qu'un Kingen. Et encore elle n'avait pas eu le choix : c'était sa vie ou celle du monstre. Le couloir était assez étroit, il devait être utilisé par les serviteurs comme Saki qui travaillaient dans le palais. Il y avait assez de place pour que deux personnes normales puissent se tenir côte à côte. Les soldats se bousculaient pour passer derrière Gekkei et atteindre Erika. Cependant, celui-ci tenait bon, malgré qu'un effort de la jeune femme l'aurait bien aidé.

L'un des soldats, armé d'une lance, essayait de la toucher en balançant son arme au dessus de l'épaule du garde du corps. Le fer la manqua de peu.

_Mon Dieu ! Encore une fois, j'ai failli... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veulent-ils me tuer ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me battre contre eux ? Je... J'ai peur ? Oh non... Que ce cauchemar se termine, je vous en prie..._

Soudain, un des soldats réussit à bousculer Gekkei, qui perdit connaissance en se cognant la tête contre le mur. Il accourait vers Erika, la pointe de son sabre dirigée vers son coeur. Elle n'eût guère le choix. Un éclair mauve passa devant ses yeux en diagonale vers la droite: elle leva son épée à temps pour bloquer l'attaque ennemie. Un autre éclair lui indiqua un mouvement horizontal : elle blessa l'homme à la base du cou, recevant une giclée de sang sur le visage. Les autres soldats se pressaient devant elle, tandis que Saki alla se plaquer dans un coin du bout de couloir qu'elle occupait. Devant les yeux d'Erika, les éclairs se succédaient : de ses yeux se mêlaient larmes et sang.

- Aaaaahhhh !

Après que le dernier corps toucha le sol, elle poussa un cri. Un cri de rage. Un cri de rancoeur. Un cri de désespoir et de tristesse. Les cadavres se pressaient dans l'étroit couloir, le sol empestait le sang et s'était teinté de rouge pourpre. Sa lame et une partie de ses vêtements auparavant propres et soyeux étaient maintenant souillées. La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants était prostrée, debout, dans le coin qu'elle n'avait quitté depuis le début des festivités. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, elle observa sa sauveuse. Erika n'y prêta pas un seul regard et se dirigea vers Gekkei, toujours allongé sur le sol poisseux. Il commençait légèrement à reprendre connaissance. Se frottant la tête d'une main, il tenait toujours dans l'autre son sabre ensanglanté.

- Vous n'avez rien ? lui demanda Erika, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Non, ça va aller. Je commence juste à me faire un peu vieux pour ce genre de broutilles, lui répondit-il en affichant un léger sourire réconfortant.

- Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur que vous…

Un rire bruyant retentit du fond de sa gorge.

- Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Je vous ai protégée jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mourrais dans un endroit pareil !

- Et bien…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis aussi solide qu'un roc, lui dit-il avec assurance tout en s'appuyant sur son épaule pour se relever.

Ils continuèrent à marcher avec prudence dans le couloir. Le sol poisseux et glissant risquait de poser quelques problèmes, mais pas seulement.

_Si des soldats ont pu retrouver notre trace dans ce couloir, il va peut-être falloir que je me batte encore et que..._

Erika serra plus fermement la poignée de sa rapière. Du plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas à avoir à combattre une nouvelle fois des soldats. Même s'ils intentaient à sa propre vie, elle au contraire, ne voulait sous aucun prétexte prendre d'autres vies humaines. Au bout du long corridor étroit, une faible odeur de marée se faisait sentir. Un petit escalier, peu éclairé, descendait vers une porte massive. Gekkei prit une des torches accrochée au mur et arpenta avec prudence l'escalier, le dos collé à la paroi et ses doigts resserrant son arme. Saki et Erika le suivirent. L'embrun iodé se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte, que l'homme à la stature imposante entrouvrit délicatement. Personne. Pas un bruit. Il ouvrit en grand l'un des battants de l'entrée et fit signe aux demoiselles de le suivre. Il tourna sur la gauche et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une écurie.

Il devait y avoir une trentaine de box, occupés pour la plupart par d'étranges animaux. Certains ressemblaient à des tigres au pelage d'un blanc semblable à la neige avec deux grands yeux verts émeraude, d'autres à des chevaux dont la crinière couleur de feu accentuait le doré de leurs pupilles. Gekkei s'était empressé de choisir deux montures, très différentes. L'une ressemblait à un tigre aussi rouge que le sang, toutes dents et griffes dehors lorsqu'il ouvrit sa gueule et qu'il marcha derrière le guerrier. Il était certain que cet animal était prédestiné aux affaires militaires du royaume. L'autre paraissait bien plus doux. Semblable à un étalon, deux grandes cornes ornaient son front. Son pelage bleuté lui donnait un aspect calme et apaisant. Gekkei tendit la lanière de l'étalon à Erika.

- Prenez le Sansui. C'est une monture rapide et facile à manier. Saki montera avec vous.

Il marqua une pause qui inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Gekkei…

- Si jamais, coupa-t-il, si jamais il devait…

Elle comprit là où il voulait en venir.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il…

- Bien sûr que je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui se passera ensuite, mais je… J'aimerais vous prévenir. Si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose, quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous retournez pas. Continuez votre route vers la capitale et cachez-vous.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts d'eau.

- Gekkei… Pourquoi…?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit auparavant, non ? Parce que vous êtes la plus grande fierté, mais aussi le bien le plus précieux du peuple Hô.

Cet homme. Ses paroles. Erika aurait aussi voulu que son père lui dise ce genre de choses. Qu'elle comptait à ses yeux, qu'elle était son petit "trésor". Qu'elle existait et qu'elle lui était chère à son cœur, tout simplement. Elle essuya ses larmes et prit la lanière du Sansui, Saki emboitant son pas. Gekkei les dirigea vers un plateau, légèrement à découvert. Il vérifia une dernière fois les sangles des montures, les resserra et tapota le trin arrière du Sansui. Tout était prêt. Le guerrier aida la jeune Erika à monter. Elle garda une main fermement serrée sur la Rikku-Dô, l'autre sur la lanière. Saki se plaça derrière elle, ses bras entourant la taille de la cavalière devant elle. Gekkei leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes avant de regagner sa monture, en signe approbation.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il croisa le doux regard vert d'eau d'Erika.

4.

**D**es bruits d'armures claquaient derrière la porte à moitié ouverte. Guidés par les traces de sangs laissés après leur passage, une troupe de soldats accouraient sur le plateau. Et sans aucune pitié, les lances fendaient l'air en direction d'Erika.

- Partez ! Vite ! lui cria Gekkei.

Et sur ces mots, la cavalière donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture qui parti immédiatement. Le Sansui galopa vers le bord du plateau et, un instant plus tard, ses pattes flottaient dans les airs. Comme lorsqu'elle était montée sur Kana, la louve à la crinière de feu de Hôki, elle n'était pas ballotée dans tous les sens. L'étalon bleuté restait stable malgré sa vitesse. Erika se retourna vers Gekkei : qu'il se trouvait loin déjà ! Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes qu'elles avaient quitté le plateau, et le guerrier se trouvait à une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière. Elle ne put se retenir de crier son nom, qui se perdit dans les brises des hauteurs.

- Madame, regardez devant vous ! la pressa Saki

- Mais… !

- Rappelez-vous de ce que Gekkei vous a dit.

- "Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous retournez pas".

Elle avait raison. La jeune femme se ressaisit et plongea son doux et triste regard dans l'horizon illusoire de la Mer de nuages.

Gekkei, resté sur le plateau, faisait goûter sa lame à autant de soldats que possible, retardant leur départ. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, mais le guerrier avait l'expérience du combat. D'un coup de sa lame, il trancha une partie de la gorge d'un de ses nombreux ennemis qui passait à sa gauche. Il se retourna, prit une lance qui trainait au sol et en empala un second dans le dos. Une douleur cinglante le fit se tourner sur sa droite : quelques soldats venaient de libérer les montures présentes dans l'écurie et les montaient. L'un d'eux, montant un des tigres blanc nacré, l'attaquait férocement. Les griffes acérées de l'animal lui avait arraché sa manche et, par la même occasion, laissé trois grandes entailles pourpres sur son bras. D'un autre puissant coup de patte, le tigre le fit tomber au sol, rendant une partie de son visage méconnaissable. Gekkei porta ses mains à sa blessure et essuya ses yeux comme il le pouvait, car le sang qui sortait de ses plaies au visage lui coulait dans les yeux. Il sentit alors comme une pression sur son torse : la monture avait posé une de ses pattes sur lui. Elle exerçait un tel poids sur son corps… Gekkei sut pertinemment qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Il chercha du regard Erika sur le Sansui bleu, et ne vit qu'un tout petit point au loin. Un tout petit point, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres points.

_Je suis désolé, Saihô... J'ai failli à ma tâche..._

_Madame, je n'ai pas pu... Vous protéger..._

_Vous qui êtes notre..._

La patte du tigre bascula sur le corps de Gekkei, qui s'écrasa dans un horrible craquement. Le soldat, ainsi que sa monture, firent demi-tour vers Erika et Saki, déjà si loin dans le ciel. Le corps défoncé de Gekkei resta baigné dans son sang, un sombre sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Saki ne cessait de regarder derrière elle. Elle avait peur pour sa vie, et le nombre de soldats armés à leurs trousses ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Erika, une main empoignant la Rikku-Dô, l'autre sur la crinière de sa monture, ne pouvait cesser de repenser au guerrier qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Sa suivante la ramena à leur rude situation.

- Madame ! fit-elle d'un ton angoissée, les soldats se rapprochent de plus en plus ! Si nous ne faisons rien, bientôt nous serons…

- Je sais !

Les paroles de Saki l'agaçaient. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elles risquaient de se faire tuer à la moindre occasion. Cependant, que pouvait-elle faire de plus, mise à part chevaucher le Sansui vers une direction hasardeuse ?

_Sers-toi de la rapière et fais-leur face ! _disait une petite voix en elle._ C'est toujours mieux que de fuir sans rien faire !_

_C'est n'importe quoi ! _fit une autre voix._ Si tu fais ça, c'est clair que tu va mourir ! Encore, sur un cheval dans une plaine, tu aurais pu avoir une chance, mais là… Tu voles au dessus des nuages ! Si tu tombes, c'est à plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas qu'on retrouvera ton corps !_

La seconde voix n'avait pas tort : elles se trouvaient en haute altitude, et vouloir se battre à cette hauteur, pour Erika, c'était du suicide pur et simple. C'est alors que la jeune cavalière eut une idée.

Elle se pencha le plus possible en avant, comme pour inciter l'étalon au poil bleuté à faire de même. Il s'exécuta : ils se rapprochèrent de la Mer de Nuages.

_Si j'arrive à descendre assez bas, peut-être qu'on pourra les semer ? Et, qui sait, ressortir de cette escapade en vie..._

La suivante comprit l'idée de sa maîtresse et suivit son mouvement. Peut-être avaient-elles enfin une chance de s'en sortir ? Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur leurs poursuivants. Ils ne lâchaient pas leur cible d'un millimètre. Elles avaient même l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Erika senti le doux coton caresser son visage lorsqu'elle traversa la Mer de nuages. Cet instant, qui ne dura à peine qu'une ou deux secondes, elle aurait voulu le perdurer. Mais une lance, qui frôla sa cuisse droite, n'était pas du même avis. Les yeux verts d'eau de la jeune femme se tournèrent furtivement vers ses agresseurs : une dizaine de mètres ! Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre derrières elles, et commençaient à les attaquer. Erika insista sur le Sansui pour qu'il descende encore plus vers le sol. En bas, le paysage se dessinait doucement au fur et à mesure de leur escapade.

_Plus vite... Plus vite... Plus vite !_ ne cessa-t-elle de se répéter intérieurement. _Allez dépêche-toi..._

La monture faisait de son mieux. Ses naseaux s'ouvraient et se fermaient rapidement, laissant s'échapper de sa gueule un râle bruyant. Derrière elle, Erika pouvait entendre les cris des soldats :

- Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !

- Visez le Sansui !

- Non ! Visez leurs têtes !

Face à ces déclarations, la cavalière tenta de faire zigzaguer sa monture, tout en descendant en piqué vers le sol. Ce n'était, certes, pas une chose aisée pour une jeune femme n'ayant quasiment jamais fait d'équitation, mais ce fut la seule solution qu'elle trouva dans un moment pareil. Les lances fusaient de toute part lorsque les deux demoiselles arrivèrent à une trentaine de mètres au dessus d'un lac gelé entouré de forêts recouvertes de neige. L'hiver semblait avoir élu domicile sur le petit continent en dessous de la Mer de nuages, ce qui n'enchantait guère Erika. Elle portait des vêtements plutôt légers pour la saison. Beaux, joliment décorés, mais légers au point que la jeune cavalière sentait s'engouffrer le vent glacial de l'hiver dans ses manches jusqu'à son dos et ses jambes.

Le contact froid du vent dans ses yeux la fit pleurer. Erika sentait derrière elle ses poursuivants.

_Je n'y arriverais pas... Je vais mourir ici, sans que personne ne le sache..._

- Je ne veux pas mourir, madame ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Saki ! Tu...

- Je ne veux pas...!

Saki s'était soudainement tu. Alors qu'elle parlait, Erika avait senti comme une secousse dans son dos. Un contact chaud derrière elle la fit redouter du pire. D'un coup, la domestique, solidement agrippée à sa taille, bascula sur la droite, dans le vide. Le corps transpercé de Saki l'entrainait hors de la monture ! La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à la crinière de l'animal. En vain. Erika tomba au dessus du lac gelé, le cadavre de sa suivante causant sa perte.

_Je vais mourir ici et maintenant._

Elle n'eut pour seul loisir que de regarder le ciel grisâtre pendant sa chute.


End file.
